Glance
by Quill3
Summary: It's kinda angsty but good. Look out- Arnold decides to visit his old hometown, but it's... different. A/H... eventually. *NEW CHAPTER!!*
1. Default Chapter

Glance  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Hey Arnold fic. I know, I'm crazy, and if you read my other stories, it doesn't fit- it's het!! Well, I don't care, Arnold and Helga are so cute!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold... which is really too bad, because I just love those kids!! ^^  
  
////////////  
  
It was ruined.   
  
Arnold had to fight back the tears as he drove through his old neighborhood that had been completely ruined.   
  
Gerald Field was a dump.   
  
The aquarium was filled with 15 year old kids smoking and fighting.  
  
Green's Meats, the flower shop and P.S. 118 had graffiti and broken windows.   
  
And the boarding house...  
  
Why had he come back here?   
  
He saw Sid: no shoes, a torn shirt and begging for money for booze. Eugene was driving in the car next to him at the (or what was left of) stop sign at 2nd street. He turned and smiled at Arnold.   
  
And Helga. Helga was beautiful.  
  
He only knew because he stopped at the only working gas station. She was flirting with passing boys. He knew it was her only when a kid tried to 'feel her' and she snapped back when Arnold tried to help her.   
  
"Hey football head! I don't need anybody's help, let alone a sissy boy's like yours."  
  
"Helga?" Arnold choked out. "Helga! Is that you?"  
  
"Arnold? Football Head! Oh, I didn't recognize you... what are you DOING here, you little wimp?"  
  
Arnold smiled. Even though her tone was cold, he knew she was happy to see him... and he felt strangely attracted to her. "I'm just cruis-"  
  
Beffore he could finish, a child cried, and then a little girl, not 7 yet, came out of the station yelling with a baby in her arms.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy, Gerald won't shut up. I'm sorry mommy, I know you need to work, but I-"  
  
Arnold was shocked. He wasn't 25, and he knew that Helga might be a few months older, but...  
  
Helga saw the look.   
  
"Look, Arnold, I have to go, they're coming. Run Arnold."  
  
"Huh?" Sirens were distantly wailing.   
  
Helga persisted, getting more and more frantic. "Run, don't look back. Never come back! NEVER! You're better off without us!"  
  
The sirens were louder now, and they were coming closer. Arnold was on the verge of tears. "Who? I'm better off without WHO!?"   
  
"Your memories! RUN!"   
  
The sirens overtook him, he couldn't see anything but noise, couldn't hear, he couldn't feel...  
  
Arnold had broken a sweat in his bed. He slapped his alarm off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took his fists into his eyes.   
  
He looked around his room and he grabbed his shirt. He dressed, got his suitcase, and his plane ticket.  
  
His plane ticket home.   
  
////////////  
  
Can you tell I was in a depressed mood? I wrote this in 20 minutes, so cut me slack. Wait for part too. Should be soon.   
  
::sings and dances to "Crazy for This Girl" and dissappears:: 


	2. A Glance Ahead

Glance  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Hey Arnold fic. I know, I'm crazy, and if you read my other stories, it doesn't fit- it's het!! Well, I don't care, Arnold and Helga are so cute!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold... which is really too bad, because I just love those kids!! ^^  
  
*************  
  
Helga looked out into the blue sky and imagined herself flying through the clouds, into the bright blue, with her one true love her arms...  
  
She rested her head on her hand and rested her elbow on the armrest of the plane seat, and thought about Robert. She smiled, as she imagined his beautful dark eyes, dark hair that he instisted he never cut... his smile when she smiled at him, the way he paid his full attention to her when she spoke. He was perfect.   
  
Now if she could only find a man like Robert.   
  
Her Robert, her baby, was, of course, a dog.   
  
She glanced nervously out the window of the airplane as it beagn to take-off. She'd never ridden on an airplane before. It was exciting. She brought out her book, "Sophie's World" and was drawn in again. She just loved Alberto and the characters.  
  
Helga was a poet now. Somewhat of a poet, anyway. She had some published books, but they were only published by the local bookstore. The reason she was going back to her old town was to get inspiration for her new poetry book, which the publisher of some national company said he'd look into.   
  
When the plane was off the ground and she was fre to think, she looked out the window and thought about an inspiration; an inspiration who had inspired her to become a poet: Arnold.   
  
When they were 13, right before she moved, Arnold had discovered some of her poems. They were luckily just about emotions and mentioned no names. He was supportive, told her to keep writing.. and she did.   
  
She became majorly depressed when her nephew, Will, died. She loved Will almost more than she loved her sister. She began thinking about death, what it was like and how love and life were both terrible pointless.   
  
In her diary she wrote: For what good is it to love when the loving always ends? Why spend your life fighting for something when all you're going to do is lose it again? Travel on the road that's straight... not the one with hills and bends.   
  
Helga was ashamed of those times, even though her therapist said she shouldn't be.   
  
"Well," said twenty-four year old Helga, whose hair was in pigtails to remind her of old times, "maybe things will be brighter from now on."  
  
****************  
  
Okay, um, hat good? I slapped this one together too.. but I enjoyed doing it. Anyway who has seen the RotK animated knows where the "For what good is it to love" and the "travel on the road" quotes are from.   
  
Okay, please R&R! Thanks to everyone who did. 


End file.
